Prologue to the Aura Snape Series
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: This is the Prologue to that story and it basically gives you an idea of what Aura was like as a child and all these things that happened to her. Rated T for safety. Features the Hogwarts staff trying to take care of a spoiled, troublesome six year-old.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue to the Aura Snape Series:

_Hey everyone, thank you for reading this story and for being patient with me through the rewrite and adding new chapters. School is hectic right now but I will be posting at least 3 chapters per week or more. (Hopefully)  
_

_Here is some info about the Snape family that may or may not be mentioned again throughout the series:_

_Katherine Evelyn Davis-Snape = wife of Severus  
Severus Tobias Snape = husband of Katherine  
Damien Darius Snape = eldest Snape son  
Eileen Evelyn Snape = eldest Snape daughter  
Asher Arcturus Snape = youngest Snape son  
Aurelia Amethyst Snape = middle Snape daughter  
Violet Victoria Snape = youngest Snape daughter  
_

_Ages at beginning of this prologue:  
Severus = 27 years old  
Katherine = 27 years old  
Damien = 11 years old  
Eileen = 9 years old  
Asher = 7 years old  
Aurelia = 6 years old  
Violet = 3 months old_

_I will probably be making a story with Severus and Katherine meeting later on, but for now here is a small idea of how they met:_

_Severus was once more at the site of his mother's grave, mourning her for the last time as an unmarried man. He saw his angel walking towards him out of the corner of his eye and he turned to her immediately. _

"_Sev." Katherine said, kissing him lightly on the lips. _

"_Kat." He said, using a pet name he had for her. _

"_We should go, you need to rest. You look as if you haven't slept in days." She said, concerned for her fiancée's health._

"_I haven't, but it's of no importance." Severus said, closing the topic. _

"_I love you, Sev." Katherine said before he Apparated both of them away after echoing the sentiment. _

**Now the Prologue:**

Aurelia Amethyst Snape was not tired, no matter what her mother said. Katherine was trying without success to get her daughter to go to sleep, but she wouldn't budge. This ended with Katherine storming out of Aurelia's room and down to her husband's study.

"Severus, can you please put Aura to bed? She's not listening to me." Katherine said as she entered the study.

"What is she doing now?"

"She's probably in one of her brothers' rooms, playing around."

"I'll go get her." Severus said, closing the book he was studying from.

Once he had left the room, Katherine let an amused smile escape from where she was holding it. '_If only those two knew how much alike they were…'_ she thought.

Meanwhile Severus was having much more success than Katherine had. He had successfully gotten her back into her room and was now reading to her from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"'There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. 'In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

"'And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

"'So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the older brother.

"'Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

"'And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

"'Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had ahead, and admiring Death's gifts.

"'In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

"'The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, withthe Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

"'That very night, another wizard crept upon the older brother as he lay winesodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

"'And so Death took the first brother for his own.

"'Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and he turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

"'Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered.

Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

"'And so Death took the second brother for his own.

"'But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son.

And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life."' Severus finished, closing the worn covers of the book as Aura clung to him.

"Is it true?" Aura asked, frightened.

"Death will not claim you under my watch." Severus said, trying to deter her from asking more questions when he heard a loud crash. "Get under the bed Aurelia!" Severus shouted to her as he ran towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue  
Part 2:

Aura quietly obeyed her father as she clutched her stuffed kitten to her chest tightly. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her face at the screams coming from her siblings' rooms and she nearly cried out for them. She once again had to hold in a scream of terror when she saw her parents rushing inside her room with two men in robes and masks behind them. There was another man behind them who had lost his mask and Aura would never forget his face.

She sobbed as he plunged a dagger into her mother's shoulder and her father was hit by a curse that caused him to fly backwards into the wall and he stayed there, unmoving. She held her sobs in as the man searched around the room for anyone else there and she nearly sighed in relief when they all Apparated directly out of her room, but was horrified that one of them was carrying her mother's body.

She hurried down the stairs to the living room and looked for the floo powder which she had been taught to use in an emergency. After throwing it down into the fire she screamed the name of her destination and was whisked away towards it. She landed rather ungracefully on the rug in front of the fireplace. A woman with a tight bun and spectacles looked at her in surprise as a kindly man looked at her in concern. Aura got up nervously and looked up at them through her bangs.

"Albus, what…who is this?" The woman asked, clearly shocked.

"Daddy said to come here in an emergency. We were attackeded." Aura said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Minerva, this is Severus' daughter, Aurelia." The man behind the desk said kindly. "Aurelia, dear, would you wait outside for just a few moments?" He said, and Aura nodded and left.

She was so tired she could barely even stand up anymore, her sugar rush from earlier having worn off, and she sat down in one of the cozy armchairs and cuddled the stuffed cat she still held in her arms.

Meanwhile, Albus and Minerva were in deep discussion.

"What is she doing here Albus? A child her age should have no knowledge of how to use the floo."

"I failed him Minerva." He said, once he had dispatched some of the Order's members to bring Severus back to Hogwarts.

"Albus, you didn't know what was coming! I thought those Death Eaters had been incarcerated." Minerva said sharply.

"They were supporters of Voldemort's and not his usual Death Eaters. How they could even get in the wards is beyond me."

"We have a child waiting outside, what should we do?"

"Bring her in and we shall floo with her to the Weasley's, I imagine the dear girl is in panic by now."

"What do you expect Albus? How old is she anyways?"

"She is only six." Albus said, looking very tired.

Minerva nodded and went outside only to find Aurelia nearly asleep in a cozy chair with a stuffed cat in her arms. Minerva was shocked at how innocent and fragile she looked and how young. She looked much smaller than six and she still had traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Come along dear." Minerva said, shaking her softly awake.

Aura followed behind her nervously, unconsciously smoothing her short baby blue dress.

"Is daddy okay?" Aura asked worriedly.

"He is only unconscious. Aurelia, we are going to send you to a very nice family until your Father gets better." McGonagall said calmly.

"I want to be with Daddy. I don't trust anyone else. And don't call me Aurelia, its Amethyst." Aura said defiantly, not trusting the stern woman named Minerva.

"Amethyst, you must understand your father is injured and this family is very kind. They have seven children, one is your age." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I want Daddy. He promised he was going to be there forever when he came back from where he was when I turned two. He promised me that when he came on Christmas. He never left after that." Aura said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Amethyst, he is unable to care for you now. We will floo to the Weasley's house and there you will be well taken care of." Dumbledore said again.

"Why can't I stay with Draco? He's my best friend, our Daddys are friends too." Aura said, the defiant gaze back in her onyx eyes.

"The Malfoys are having their own problems only the Weasleys are qualified."

"Can I see my Daddy again before leaving?"

"It isn't—-" McGonagall began but was interrupted by Dumbledore saying,

"Of course, child. I will take you there myself."

Aura smiled weakly at him and followed closely behind him. It was only May so the students were still at Hogwarts and Aura attracted more than a few stares from them, especially the Gryffindors.

"Wow." Aura gasped in delight as a ghost floated towards her.

Unfortunately, at the moment both Albus and Minerva's attention were diverted towards getting the students back to where they were supposed to be instead of crowding around Aura.

"Who are you?" Aura asked the ghost quietly.

Peeves was shocked by the little girl in front of him, but he soon recovered and threw a vase at the wall behind her where it shattered and caused Aura to scream and run away from him.

The two professors turned when they heard her scream but she was much too quick for them to catch. Aura ran down the corridors and she got as far as the dungeons before she ran out of breath completely. She kept walking deeper in, but slowly, until she nearly ran into someone.

"Hello, what is your name?" A tall boy with dark hair asked her.

"Amethyst." She whispered.

"I'm the Slytherin Prefect, Tony Zabini."

"I can trust you then. Daddy said all Slytherins are good." Aura said, smiling slightly.

"Who's your dad?" He asked cautiously.

"P'fessor Snape." Aura said sadly.

"You'll be one of us then. I can show you the common room if you'd like?"

"Yes!" Aura said gleefully.

Tony chuckled and carried her towards the common room where most of his fellow House members stared at the girl he was holding with contempt and curiosity.

"Professor Snape's daughter decided to pay us a little visit tonight from the looks of it. Her name is Amethyst." Tony said, putting her down on one of the high-backed chairs near the fire.

The first thing the girls did was to crowd around her and exclaim how cute she was especially with the little kitten she was still holding. Once they were finished with that they started casting all kinds of charms on her dress and made it much longer and Aura amused them by giggling and clapping with each change they made. It was finally returned to its original blue and they were now telling her stories to amuse her.

"Let's take her to the class." Tony said, carrying her in his arms again until they reached her father's class and he then shut the door and put her down.

The first thing Aura did was glance around wide-eyed before she spotted an open door and slowly went inside while the others were thinking of things to entertain her.

"Daddy." Aura whispered, as she nestled in his cloak with the fur lining that she had always loved.

It reminded her of her father because of the scent or herbs and spices that was always around him because of his potions work. She drew the cloak around herself and nestled further into his huge (to her) chair.

"Amethyst! Amethyst!" Tony called. "Shit we lost her! Snape's going to fucking kill us!" He said in frustration.  
"Watch your mouth Tony!" One of the smaller girls said timidly. "She probably just went into his office."

Aura ignored them and continued to lie there, only stirring when a ghost appeared in the room. Aura took cover under the desk immediately.

"Calm down, child. I will not hurt you." The ghost said in a tired voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Calm down, child. I will not hurt you." The ghost said in a tired voice.

"One ghost threw a jar at me." Aura said, shying away from him.

"That was Peeves, and he is a poltergeist, not really a ghost. I have already reprimanded him for that."

"What's your name, then? What's a polegist?"

"I am the ghost of Slytherin House. The Bloody Baron." He said, frowning suddenly. "Will you come out now? Many are looking for you, but none can find you."

"Get those people to go'way. I wanna stay here." Aura said, climbing onto the chair again.

"I will have someone find you, preferably a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." He said, grimacing slightly as he announced that the ones outside the office were to leave.

Once the Bloody Baron left, Aura stayed snuggled into the cloak, but she put her kitten on the desk and flipped open a book about magical animals. She turned the pages quickly, but to her disappointment there were only a few pictures. She once again settled into her seat, but this time with an air of confidence as she practiced writing with her father's quill on some spare parchment.

Just as she was starting to amuse herself, a small man who looked to be only a few inches taller than she was entered the room with a woman behind him who was dressed in green and had short hair and nails that looked as if she had been gardening recently. Aura moved back quickly, not sure whether or not she should trust them when the Baron floated in.

"You may trust them they are Professors Flitwick and Sprout." The Baron said, floating through the wall opposite them.

"We have been looking everywhere for you! Albus and Minerva are beside themselves with worry!" The woman said loudly.

"Yes, dear, it was rather irresponsible for you to run off like that." The man said kindly.

"A polegist threw a big jar at me! It wasn't my fault!" Aura shouted, tired of being reprimanded.

"Why are you in here, it's dangerous?!"

"Tony brought me." I said, watching as their faces mirrored equal expressions of horror and disgust.

"A Slytherin prefect?" They both asked.

"Daddy's Slytherin. I'm gonna be one too." Aura said, trying to move past them without success.

"Severus is…? But of course, you both look so much alike." Flitwick said weakly.

"Amethyst!" Tony's voice called as she had finished speaking.

"Tony!" Aura said, holding her arms out as if to be picked up.  
He complied and soon she was comfortably positioned in his arms. Sprout had handed her the stuffed kitty and they were about to leave when Aura whispered something in Tony's ear and he put her down as she ran to get her father's cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Now we can leave." She said as Tony wrapped the cloak around her like a blanket so it wouldn't drag on the floor.

Albus and Minerva rushed towards Aura as soon as they saw her and Minerva had a very, very stern expression on her face.

"Thank Merlin!" She exclaimed, taking Aura into her arms and frowning once she noticed that Aura was wrapped in her father's cloak.

"She was frightened by Peeves throwing something at her head and somehow found her way to the common room. I took her into her father's office, but we couldn't find him and Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout took the long way back up here when I offered to carry her back up here." Tony explained.

"Her father is in the hospital wing, Mr. Zabini." Minerva said, going in the opposite direction.

"I wanna see Daddy." Aura said once Tony was gone.

"I am not in charge of that. Now where did you get that cloak, young lady?"

"Daddy's office. It was in his chair. It reminds me of him." Aura said, looking up at Minerva with a very innocent expression.

"Well I think you should stay here for a few more hours and then you can go to the Weasley's. You should be very excited, you know, they are a very kind family."

"UncLe Lucy said they're bad." Aura stated.

"Who?"

"Draco's Daddy." Aura said, frowning slightly at her not knowing him.

"Oh, well, the Malfoy's aren't too good a family. It would be best for you to have close ties with the Weasley's instead of a family such as theirs."

"Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucy are good, they very nice." Aura said stubbornly.

"Would you like some Chocolate Frogs?" Minerva asked kindly, as she was not going to argue with a six year-old child.

"Okay." Aura agreed as they entered her office and she pulled out a bag of chocolate frogs.

Aura's eyes widened as she took at least three of the frogs and started eating them happily. Minerva watched with an amused smile and wished that eleven year-old children were more like this child in front of her. Once Aura finished eating her chocolate frogs, Minerva took her down to the Quidditch Pitch for a match that was about to take place between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Minerva, of course, had to take the child back to her home and she was horrified at the signs of battle that she saw in the girl's room. Aura however, pointedly ignored the blood on the floor and some on the wall as well as a few dents in it. She went to her huge closet and picked out a pretty green dress with black leggings and matching shoes, but with a silver and green scarf and a green beret.

"I'm ready." Aura announced once she had finished changing and saw Minerva looking at the book on her bed.

"Yes, well we'd better get going. Is there anything you would like to take on your short vacation to the Weasley's and in Hogwarts?" Minerva asked, conjuring a trunk.

"Yes!" Aura said, enthusiastically and rapidly putting various dresses and shoes into the trunk as well as several hair things and adding a few books for good measure.

"Can I take a few toys?" Aura asked hopefully.

"Only a few." Minerva warned.

Aura took less than a few in fact she took only one, a stuffed panther. She remembered then to put a few cloaks and robes into the trunk and she held the panther in her arms as it was only a medium-sized one.

"Are you ready?" Minerva asked softly.

"Yes." She said, then as an afterthought she added, "You're P'fessor McGongal aren't you?"

"Professor McGonagall, yes."

"You're Aunt Minnie." She said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Aunt Minnie." Aura said softly.

Minerva froze as Aura referred to her as that. She had seen the child only twice in her life and both times was when Albus had been too busy to help Katherine out and so she had come in his place. Katherine had referred to her as that only once that she could remember and Aura had barely been two.

"How do you remember?"

"I don't forget." Aura said softly and suddenly Minerva could picture her ending the life of that person who had murdered her mother and injured her father badly. She knew that statement would haunt her she just had no idea how much.

"Well, we'd better go before we miss the game." Minerva said, smiling and levitating the trunk.

"Bye Aunt Minnie!" Aura shouted to her, but Minerva caught her firmly by the arm and floo'ed with her.

Minerva cursed softly as she landed in Albus's office where she was met by Poppy Pomfrey and one Lucius Malfoy.

"Uncle Lucy!" Aura said, wrenching her arm free from Minerva and holding out her arms for Lucius Malfoy to pick her up.

To everyone's surprise he did indeed pick her up and balance her awkwardly in one arm while he held his cane with the other. Aura smiled at him slightly though she didn't throw her arms around his neck the way she would with anyone else because she was still frightened of him just a bit.

"Aura." He said, his face gaining just a hint of color.

"Minerva, why don't you take Aurelia outside to enjoy the Quidditch game and I will be there shortly." Albus suggested, causing Aura to frown just slightly as she was once again separated from the people she considered family.

"Of course, Albus." Minerva said, taking Aura's hand and leading her out of the room.

"Let's go to the kitchens first, dear." Minerva suggested, knowing that even though she didn't seem tired she was no doubt tired and hungry.

Minerva was busy finding an elf she could trust completely to take care of Aura and did not notice that instead of eating a balanced meal she was eating only sweets such as sugar quills, chocolate frogs, and even licorice wands.

Once Minerva had accomplished her task she found Aura sitting with her head on the table watching her, but acting as if she wasn't interested. All the invitation she needed was an outstretched hand and Aura bounded over to her. Minerva knew she would regret it later(she just didn't know how much) ,but she gave Aura a few Dolly Lollies, which were lollipops that would actually sing and dance before you ate them and had collectable figures inside the wrappers. She figured that since the child had been up nearly all night that it was time she be given a bit of sugar just to keep her awake until after the game.

Minerva ended up letting Aura lead her up the stands and sitting her in her lap to keep her still. Flitwick and the other professors merely looked amused at her actions but paid her no more attention as the game began. After reprimanding the commentator several times, Minerva took the spot herself and left Aura in the care of the others. Slytherin ended up winning and Aura cheered with the rest of the Slytherins even though she wasn't one yet.

"Ever been flying before kid?" Tony asked her as he pulled alongside the teacher's stands.

"No." Aura said, but happily let him pull her onto his broom where he flew around the pitch several times.

Minerva thought for a second she would have a stroke when she saw the Zabini boy flying laps around the pitch with Aura on his broom. But the real stroke came when he put her down in the teacher's stands again (to the relief of one agitated cat Animagus) only to have her dart down the steps and into the crowd. She rushed down after her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Aunt Minnie, I want to go celebrate, I'm a Slytherin too!" She nearly shouted.

"Is she your niece professor?" One of the Gryffindor players asked.

"This is Aura she is Professor Snape's daughter." Minerva said as the Gryffindor team stared at her in horror.

"Snape spawned? A woman actually touched the greasy git?" One of the older boys exclaimed in disgust.

Aura was quick to grab his broomstick and jab it 'where the sun don't shine' as her brother had put it. The boy dropped to the floor, screaming in agony and Aura smirked at his pain as the other Gryffindors stared at her with astonishment and some with horror as they rushed towards him.

Aura smirked as evilly as she could and the boys were quick to shut up and move backwards from where she was standing.

"Nice one! I'm Eliza Hampson." A girl with long brown hair said.

"Thanks. Damien taught me." Aura said, smiling at the praise.

"Miss Hampson, I suggest that you not encourage Aurelia's behavior as the boy could have been seriously injured." Minerva said seriously.

"Yes Professor." Eliza said before going back to the castle with everyone else.

"Carry me, Aunt Minnie." Aura said, holding up her arms once againt and Minerva gladly picked her up.

"Do you want to meet Hagrid?" Minerva asked softly, walking in the direction of his hut.

"Yes." Aura replied tiredly, once again feeling a bit worn out.

Minerva carried her inside the hut and then quietly asked Hagrid to look after her for a while. Hagrid had immediately agreed and Minerva said her goodbyes to Aura and Hagrid.

Aura was a bit scared of Hagrid at first, but she then grew more at ease around him. When Minerva went to pick her up around dinnertime, she was fast asleep with Fang next to her. Minerva gently picked her up and carried her back to the castle and to her chambers so that she could enjoy a good night's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Aura awoke the next morning in a very comfortable chaise she was confused as to where she was, but one look at the pink wallpaper reminded her that she was no longer at home, but at Hogwarts. She had her stuffed panther in her arms and she snuggled it closer to her as she heard someone coming in the room again.

"Good, you're awake. We're leaving for the Weasley's home today, but first I think that you should have some breakfast." Minerva said, handing her a tray with pumpkin juice and an English muffin.

Once Aura had finished her breakfast Minerva looked through her trunk, frowning and muttering something under her breath.

"Aunt Minnie, can I dress myself?" Aura asked, irritated that someone always insisted on dressing her.

"Something nice please." Minerva said wearily.

Aura smiled innocently at her and chose a dress in Slytherin colors. She tied her hair back with a matching ribbon and promptly announced she was ready. Minerva frowned at her, but then remembered that she was most likely to adore Slytherin because of her father being the Head of House.

"We're going to floo to the Weasley's now." Minerva said, calmly taking the child's hand and pulling her along through the floo.

Aura let herself be pulled through the floo and was surprised not to have any soot on her.

"Hello Molly." Minerva said to the red-haired woman in the kitchen.

"Minerva! It's very nice to see you. Is this the child?" She asked kindly.

"This is Aurelia, I think you'd best call her Aura." Minerva said.

"Aura, this is Molly Weasley she is going to take care of you until your father is better." Minerva said, watching the wariness fade from her eyes.

"Bye, Aunt Minnie." Aura said, throwing her arms around Minerva's neck and giving her a weak hug.

"I'll come to take you back to see your father when he gets better." Minerva said, picking her up and handing her to Molly and she then floo'ed back to Hogwarts.

"Well, Aura--"

"Amethyst. I like to be called Amethyst." Aura interrupted.

"Amethyst, I think you, Ron, and Ginny will get on splendidly, you'll be sharing Ginny's room while you're here." She said, noticing the way Aura's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of sharing a room.

Surprisingly, Aura gave no other sign that she found the house unpleasant. Molly taught her how to de-gnome the garden and soon she was doing that alongside Ron and Ginny.

"So you're Amethyst?" He questioned, swinging one of the gnomes into a small pond.

"Yes." Aura answered, not wanting to talk as she tried to grab a gnome.

"You're doing it wrong." Ginny put in as she missed the gnome once again.

"Oh honestly! This is servant's work; I shouldn't have to do this!" Aura exclaimed, throwing the gloves she was wearing on the ground.

"Mum wouldn't be so happy if she heard you talking that way." Ginny said, sending a scathing look her way.

"Well it's true! There are thousands of house elves who would be happy to do this. Why not use them?"

"We have none." Ron said, now angry.

"Oh. I thought you did, sorry. Draco's told me that nearly all wizarding families have them." Aura said, sitting on the porch to watch them.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Ginny asked, exasperated.

"No." Aura replied, losing herself in her thoughts.

As Ron and Ginny were de-gnoming the garden, Aura slowly fell asleep. Ginny was furious that they had done all the work and Aura had gotten all the credit, so she decided for her revenge that she would make sure to scare her half to death before she left.

"I think we should have Fred and George make some of that stuff that looks like blood for us and we'll throw it on her while she's sleeping. And to top it off we can wear those long black robes and hold a bloody knife in each of our hands." Ginny said, proud of having made that up.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as they snuck into the house and began to find the things they would need.

Aura woke up to Ginny shaking her awake and was startled by her touch.

"Dinner's ready." Ginny said, no emotion betraying her feelings.

"Thanks." Aura said, straightening her dress and hurrying after the younger girl.

Aura picked at her dinner and excused herself as soon as she had eaten just enough to keep from starving.

Aura was sound asleep, but at midnight something shattered behind her. She sat up in bed as quickly as possible and glanced around her for the source of the noise. She soon found it was a glass vase that had shattered just above her head. Aura could feel a sharp pain in her right arm and when she turned her head to see it, she found that a single shard from the vase had pierced her.

Aura yanked it out, but screamed loudly as she saw she was covered in something that looked suspiciously like blood. She saw a tall figure with a bloody knife making its way towards her and she screamed even louder, suddenly plunging into flashbacks.

_Her father telling her to get under the bed…_

_The screams of her siblings…_

_Her mother being stabbed and then taken…_

_Her father unconscious and with blood dripping from his forehead…_

_The man coming towards her…_

_Running towards the floo…_

"Amethyst! Amethyst!" The woman, Molly Weasley, said, shaking her.

"Mum…Dad…" Aura said, crying even more as the woman held her. "I want Mummy and Daddy." Aura whispered, sobbing hard as the full events of that night hit her.

"Arthur hold her while I spank these two for doing such a thing." Molly Weasley said, pointing them into her room and then slamming the door shut.

"I want somebody I know." Aura whispered again as Mr. Weasley tried to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

Aura woke up late the next morning due to exhaustion, quickly pulled on a pink dress, and hurried downstairs after unbraiding her hair. She found Ron and Ginny waiting at the head of the stairs for her, both of them dressed in what seemed to be secondhand clothes as compared to her lace and satin dress.

"Sorry." Ron said through clenched teeth and Aura nodded at him.

"I'm sorry, too." Ginny said, much more sincerely than her brother did.

"It's fine. What're we doing today?" Aura asked Ginny.

"Mum wants us to play with you." Ron said, still sounding angry.

"It's fine. I don't usually play much with anyone and all my toys are back home." Aura said, trying to be friendly.

"Mum said that we could maybe go for a ride on our toy brooms." Ginny said, trying to grab her interest in something.

"I love flying! Dragon and I are always playing with this Quidditch set he has when I go to his manor." Aura said, following them into the kitchen.

"Amethyst, you're up. Did you sleep well?" Molly asked with genuine concern as Aura sat down.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you for asking." Aura said automatically, as her godmother had been teaching her the proper behavior for a pureblood child.

Molly Weasley frowned at this seemingly automatic statement and then remembered that Minerva and Dumbledore had said something about her staying with her godparents a lot.

"Who are you godparents, child?"

"Narissa and Lucis Malfoy." Aura said, not quite able to pronounce their full names as she had always called them Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucy.

"Narcissa and Lucius? Don't have a son named Damon?"

"Draco, but I always call him Dragon." Aura said, picking at the sugary food in front of her.

"Oh, dear." Molly said, looking at Aura with concern.

"Can we go flying now?" Ginny asked.

"Don't go past the garden or hen's coop, and let Amethyst try!" Molly said as they ran out the door, leaving Aura behind.

"May I be excused?" Aura asked politely and at the affirmative nod, she too ran after Ron and Ginny.

Aura spent the rest of the day playing outside with them and for once, she almost felt like she belonged. When Mrs. Weasley called them in they all hurried to wash their hands and Aura noticed how large the family was. Even with the absence of the older two brothers, the family was about the same size as her own, but noisier.

Aura noted the differences in them little by little. Her mother would never have allowed so many desserts and she would have been checking on Violet every few minutes until her father kissed her mother and told her to sit down usually followed with a comment that made her mother roll her eyes. Her father would never have been laughing and talking about muggle items and describing them with interest, nor would he have taken so many desserts and he wouldn't have been acting silly to make her siblings laugh.

Damien would have been joking around and slipping Aura some sweets under the table until their mother caught him due to Aura's giggling every time he handed her one. Eileen would be repeatedly urging Aura to eat her vegetables and to try eating something other than candy and sweets. Asher would have been fooling around with Aura while she let him take half of whatever treat Damien had passed her. Violet was far too small to do anything, but Aura had held her several times and she loved to play with her younger sister.

Remembering her family took Aura's appetite away so she waited until dinner was over and went upstairs with the rest of the children. Aura put on her nightgown and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Aura noticed when Ginny entered that she was was wearing a pajama top and bottom that were both bright red and worn down as if they had been used repeatedly.

"Are you really that rich?" Ginny asked, noticing that Aura was wearing a silk and lace nightgown.

"I don't know. My daddy buys me everything I want though." Aura said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned off the light, earning a small gasp from Aura.

"Please. Leave it on." Aura said shakily.

"No! I'm going to get some sleep!" Ginny hissed at her.

Aura tried to close her eyes, but she was frightened of the dark ever since that night. She went over to the window that overlooked a small town and sat on the ledge so that she was completely bathed in moonlight.

That was where Molly Weasley found her when she checked on her in the middle of the night, sound asleep.


End file.
